Hiru's Last Stand
Hiru's Last Stand was the final battle of the Zombie Uprising, and ultimatley the most gruesome. The battle started when Richtofen and his group arrived in Japan, Richtofen planning to stop Hiru while the others came in the mission to stop Gruntijackal, who had unleashed his undead army upon Hiru's village, driving the survivors to insanity and Hiru's Bodyguards to their limits. The group then learnt of Richtofen's intentions after all of Hiru's Bodyguards were slain, and fought against him. Edward hunted down Hiru and entered a chain locked Wunderwaffe battle, but was subdued by a combination of a Gersch Device and Hiru's Wunderwaffe technique. Edward was imprisoned within the Dark Zone, the purgatory of the Normal Realm and the Negative Zone. After this, Gruntijackal managed to transform Daniel Smith, who was battling with other Nazi Zombies Plus users into a Zombie and pulled him to Japan. Daniel began to rip the multiverse further apart as he brought the Champions of Apocalypse to Earth. After bringing the users to Japan, the group fought against the Apocalyptians and eventually managed to defeat them. Daniel himself then entered the fray and managed to wound JerryWiffleWaffle before submitting and exploding. The group returned to Hiru, who explained that the Regenerator Wunderwaffe was required so that they can obtain the Golden Rod and the Focusing Stone. The heroes raided the Dark Zone, and met heavy resistance from Richtofen, before they managed to subdue him and grab the Regenerator Wunderwaffe before being pulled back to Earth. The heroes then set off to obtain all previous Wonder Weapons, for they must all be used in order to split the Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ from the Green Wunderwaffe. After splitting the weapon and resurrecting the fallen Wiki users, Hiru combined the items to make the Focusing Rod. He got to the Element 115 Exterminator Mechanism, and Gruntijackal unleashed his entire army upon the area. Takeo offered to sacrifice himself as there would be no greater honour. Hiru and Takeo shared a teary farewell before the army began to assault. The Champions of Undeath defended the mechanism as it charged, with the exception of 900bv, who had been restored to life. The group proceeded through all the Zombies they were forced to battle for the past 70 years until finally reaching the final room, were Gruntijackal lay waiting for them. Gruntijackal fought against the heroes, burning anything and everything in his way to destroy the humans. After damaging Gruntijackal, the Champions showed up and after little debate decided to destroy the Aether Spirit by sacrificing themselves by charging their Element 115 and firing it at Gruntijackal. As Gruntijackal died, he accepted his defeat. The group escaped, with Takeo activating the device, destroying all Element 115 on Earth, himself and most of Planet Earth. Aftermath Most of Earth was destroyed due to high contamination of Element 115. With all of it destroyed, it destroyed the Aether Spirits in Earth's Atmosphere, aswell as most Special Zombies and restoring people like George A. Romero to life. Some places such as Area 51, New York, Paris, London and Chernobyl were completely obliterated following the activation. Shortly afterwards, it is revealed that the remaining Undead forces are now under the control of Ebon Shadowshot, who is the main Aether Spirit, with Gruntijackal being an extension of him.